23. Kapitel: Der Weihnachtsball
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 23. Kapitel: Der Weihnachtsball (im Original: The Yule Ball) Wegen des Weihnachtsballs bleibt ausnahmsweise ein großer Teil der Schülerschaft auch während der Ferien in Hogwarts. Nur zufällig bemerken Harry und Ron, dass ihre Freundin Hermine jetzt augenscheinlich keine großen Hasenzähne mehr hat. Hermine erklärt, dies sei schon seit Wochen so. Anfang November habe Draco Malfoy ja ihre Zähne verhext und sie habe absichtlich Madam Pomfrey etwas zu spät gestoppt, als sie ihre Zähne wieder auf Normalgröße zurück schrumpfen lassen hat. Pigwidgeon schleppt stolz den Antwortbrief von Sirius an. Darin beglückwünscht Sirius seinen Patensohn Harry für die genialen Tricks, mit denen er an dem Drachen vorbeigekommen ist. Sein verhinderter Rat wäre weit weniger brillant gewesen, ein Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch in die vom Panzer ungeschützten Augen des Drachen, wie Viktor Krum es getan hat. Weiterhin wird Harry von Sirius ermahnt, wachsam zu bleiben, da dies erst eine der drei Aufgaben gewesen sei. Zu Weihnachten bringt Dobby ein hübsch verpacktes Weihnachtsgeschenk direkt an Harrys Bett. Es enthält zwei auffallend scheußliche selbstgestrickte unterschiedliche Socken. Der Hauself verlässt den Schlafraum überglücklich über seine Gegengeschenke: Harry schenkt ihm ein Paar ekelhafte senffarbene alte Socken von Onkel Vernon, Ron schenkt ihm ergänzend ein Paar lila Socken und den braunen Weasley-Pulli, den seine Mutter ihm zu Weihnachten gestrickt hat. Weitere Weihnachtsgeschenke Harrys sind: * von Sirius: ein magisches Spezialmesser zum Öffnen von Türen; * von Hermine: ein Quidditchbuch; * von Ron: Eine Tüte Stinkbomben * von Hagrid: eine große Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten * von den Weasleys: Selbstgebackene Weihnachtsplätzchen und einen Weasley-Pulli * von den Dursleys: ein Papiertaschentuch. Parvati und Padma Patil haben sich zwar sehr hübsch für den Ball zurechtgemacht, werden jedoch von ihren Partnern kaum beachtet: * Harry bringt immerhin ein Kompliment für Parvatis nettes Aussehen zustande, kümmert sich aber nicht weiter um sie, nachdem er den Balleröffnungstanz mit ihr pflichtgemäß hinter sich gebracht hat. * Ron, der die Rüschen und Spitzen von seinem Festumhang abgetrennt hat und in seinem ausgefransten Gewand nicht besonders attraktiv aussieht, tanzt überhaupt nicht mit Padma und hat nur Augen für Hermine. Die Championpaare sind für Harry und Ron provozierend: * Harry ist eifersüchtig, weil Cho Chang die Partnerin von Cedric Diggory ist. * Ron versteckt sich vor Fleur Delacour mit ihrem gutaussehenden, aber blöden Partner Roger Davies. * Weit schlimmer ist für ihn aber, dass Viktor Krum sich als Partner von Hermine herausstellt. Zur Überraschung aller sieht sie außergewöhnlich gut aus, weil sie ihre sonst buschigen Haare aufwendig geglättet und zu einem Knoten frisiert hat. Ron gesteht sich zwar nicht ein, dass er rasend eifersüchtig auf Viktor ist, macht Hermine aber während des Balls und danach eine Szene wegen dieser Verabredung. Im Lauf des Balls erfährt Harry einiges, was später bedeutsam wird: * Percy Weasley muss seinen Chef vertreten, weil der seit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nicht wohlauf ist. * Beim Tanzen entdeckt Mad-Eye Moody mit seinem magischen Auge Harrys komische Socken und erfährt, dass Dobby sie für Harry gestrickt hat. * Die Weasley-Zwillinge, die anscheinend weiter an der Erfindung und dem Vertrieb magischer Scherzartikel arbeiten, sprechen Ludo Bagman an und werden von ihm abgewimmelt. * Igor Karkaroff und Snape führen heimlich ein vertrautes Gespräch miteinander über etwas, was erschreckender Weise immer deutlicher werde. Snape meint, Karkaroff könne ja fliehen, eine passende Ausrede für ihn werde er, Snape, dann schon finden. * Harry und Ron verstecken sich hinter einer Steinstatue, über die ein Käfer krabbelt, und werden unfreiwillig Zeugen eines Gesprächs von Hagrid und Madame Maxime. Hagrid spricht an, dass sie beide Halbriesen seien, Madam Maxime bestreitet beleidigt ihre Abstammung. Die beiden entzweien sich darüber. Nach Abschluss des Balls weiht Cedric den misstrauischen Harry ein, er müsse sein "Goldenes Ei" mit ins Bad nehmen, um das Geheimnis zu erraten. Er gibt ihm dafür das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad. Am Rand erwähnt: Ali Bashir, Zaubererduell, Miss Fawcett, Stebbins, Boris der Bekloppte Erwähnte magische Literatur: Quidditch-Mannschaften Großbritanniens und Irlands 23. Kapitel im Film Harry und Ron, der mit seinem altmodischen Festumhang höchst unglücklich aussieht, treffen auf ihre Tanzpartnerinnen, die hübsch zurechtgemachten Patil-Zwillinge in der Großen Halle. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Cho die Begleiterin von Cedric Diggory ist und dass Hermine von Viktor Krum in Empfang genommen wird. Die Champions-Paare marschieren in die Große Halle ein und der Tanz beginnt sofort. Prof Flitwick dirigiert das nur im Film vorkommende Schulorchester, anschließend erobert eine Rockband die Bühne und spielt. Harry, der mit Parvati pflichtgemäß den ersten Tanz absolviert, kümmert sich danach wie Ron nicht um seine Partnerin, sondern nur um das Objekt seiner Eifersucht. Die Patil-Zwillinge verlassen die beiden schließlich frustriert. Wie im Buch kommt es dann zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine, der damit endet, dass Harry und Ron schlafen gehen, während Hermine weinend auf der Treppe zurückbleibt. Das Gespräch zwischen Hagrid und Madame Maxime über Hagrids Eltern findet nicht am Rand des Balls, sondern hat bereits davor stattgefunden, es und verläuft völlig konfliktfrei, sodass sie auf dem Ball ungetrübt engumschlungen tanzen können. Der im Buch durch das mitgehörte Gespräch Snapes und Karkaroffs gegebene Hinweis auf etwas beängstigend deutlicher werdende ??? wird im Film durch einen im Buch nicht vorhandenen Alptraum Harrys nach dem Ball angedeutet: Beginnend mit einem Schwenk über einen Friedhof zu einem großen alten Haus, unterlegt mit sehr bedrohlicher Musik, erlebt Harry noch einmal wie bereits am Anfang des Films die Zusammenkunft zwischen Wurmschwanz, einem unbekannten jungen Mann und einem nicht sichtbaren Wesen in einem halb abgewandten Sessel. Die Kreatur verlangt das Zeichen auf dem Unterarm des jungen Manns zu sehen. Nach dem Mord an dem alten Gärtner wacht Harry schweißgebadet auf. Die für das spätere Buchgeschehen bedeutsamen Ereignisse sind im Film weggekürzt: * dass Mad Eye die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Dobby erkennt, * Percys Anwesenheit anstelle von Barty Crouch sen., * Ludo Bagmans Verhalten gegenüber den Weasley-Zwillingen. * der Tipp von Cedric Diggory zum Eierrätsel (im Buch am Ende des Balles gegeben) wird im Film erst 2 Tage, bevor die 2. Aufgabe beginnt, gezeigt. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AX